Pirates of the Carribean The Last Crossing
by Rozi
Summary: Jack Sparrow has consumption, he visits Will and Elizabeth for the last time to tell them about what might be his most dangerous, but also his last voyage...


A Pirates last wish

Will yawned; he liked quiet nights like this by the fire, lying on the couch, the wind howling outside in a vain attempt to get in. He could hear the palm trees and the sea dancing in the gusts of storm that so often hit the Caribbean. He heard stared aimlessly at the hearth and thought about what it would be like to sail right now, in a storm of this strength. He thought about the Black Pearl buffering and tossing on the waves, wondered if it would stand up to a storm like this? And Jack, good a captain as he was, would he be able to keep it afloat? Most likely, Will knew Jack was a man of luck and miracles and he must have seen worse storms than this in all his time on the Black Pearl.  Besides, the crew were probably docked somewhere safe if Jack had any sense… 

Will sighed; sense was _not_ something that Jack had in any abundance. If anything, Jack Sparrow was the most senseless man Will had ever met.

Perhaps he should be worrying.

"What are you thinking about?"

Will turned round to his wife Elizabeth; she smiled prettily and walked over to the fire. He reached out, took her hand and kissed it sweetly "I was just thinking… Jack must be mad if he is out in a storm like this," he said.

"Jack is mad, we all know that."

"Yes… that's very true."

"Don't worry, crazy, drunk and ridiculous as he is Jack Sparrow has faced much worse odds than a storm. He'll be alright," Elizabeth said sitting beside him as Will quickly shifted his legs away. 

"I know… but… I feel like I am in debt to him some how."

"Why? He was the one who nearly had you killed several times if you remember."

"True my dear true, but _did_ he finally lead me to you," he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yes," she replied dreamily, "I suppose that's right."

"I made me realise that I am more than just a blacksmith."

"Hmm hmm."

"And… well… I now know who my father really was."

"Hmm."

He realised that his audience was falling asleep on him; he smiled and laid an arm over Elizabeth who was now lying over his lap nearly fast asleep.

"You asleep dear?"

No reply, Will decided it was best that he go to bed as well, he could feel sleep creeping through his bones and there was no point trying to fight it. 

He started awake when there was a bang on the door. A loud booming bang like a thunder clap. At first Will thought it was thunder, but he sounded like a fist that would break down the door if it wasn't answered right now. 

Elizabeth started awake as well, she gasped as the bang came for a third time. 

"Oh my god," she whispered "the baby!" 

"Elizabeth, go upstairs and get Jack," Will sat up and edged his way to the door, "and get out by the back."

"Will-"

"Don't argue!"

Will reached up to the wall for his sword as Elizabeth ran up the stairs to the nursery. 

He edged his way further along to the door, his hand reached out as the bang came again.

He carefully unlocked the door and steadied the sword, one swift cut up would finish whoever was outside, that is, if there was only one of them. 

Will opened the door and swung the blade out into the howling wind.

"OI! Watch where yer stickin' that thin' ye near skewer'd me!"

Will pulled the sword back in time to see the wet, shaking, haggard form of Captain Jack Sparrow before he staggered forward a few steps and collapsed onto the marble floor. 

Jack's vision was a blur, it was like waking up after a long night of drinking, and God knew he had had plenty of those, but now he felt worse than normal. He could feel his lungs burn in his chest and his whole body ached and throbbed. He knew why as well, it was the reason why he had come to visit Will.

He groaned and sat up, wincing at every muscle movement as he tried to remember where he was.

"I thin' some bastard stol' my purse misterbarman, he went thattaway…" he tried, he thought a bit harder and said "Look Anna-Maria love… you're a nice gel an' all, but I don' thin' I'm rea'y for it just ye'… gimme a few min'es while I op'n the window…"

"Jack."

He sat up and realised in a quick glance where he was. 

He was sitting up in a very comfortable bed, with clean linen and very soft pillows. His shirt had been taken off, as had his hat, coat and boots. He was sweating profusely.

"Will me ol' china," he croaked "how'ya doin'? I'm 'ere wit' a message from Jack Sparrow, me o'course, of some impor'ance."

Will sat by the bed in a chair, his arms folded and a stern expression on his face.

"Oh really?" He said darkly "so important that you scared my wife and son half to death?"

He growled menacingly at Jack who shifted back in his bed, clutching his blankets to him as if they would offer some defence.

"What businesses have you to come here, _now_? 

"Now lis'en Will-"

"At this hour? If it's some stupid scheme of yours then you can leave me out of it!"

"No bu-"

" I've had enough of your-"

"I'm dyin' lad."

There was a shocked silence that rang for a long time.

"But…" Will began settling down considerably "…how? I mean… what happened?"

Jack sighed and relaxed a little "I've go' the consumption Will, a lil' while ago now, and 's got worse, I can' do anythin' 'bou it, 'cept pray to my ma'er, 'ope 'es a forgiving man."

Will stared at Jack, hoping it was some horrible joke, but Jack looked completely serious.

"Is there nothing we can do?"

Jack shrugged "'Less ye go' the cure f'consumption, I doub' that ver' much," he said sadly, "'m a dead man Will, lil' that you or I or anyone can do."

"Why did you come here?"

Jack laid back "Bes' you 'eard it from me, than from one o' me crew."

"You thought I would care?" said Will coldly.

"I thoug' ye would, seein' as 'ow I am your former cap' in," Jack replied in equally cold tones.

"I do care, but…"

"Ye'worried 'bout 'ows I migh' give ye kid th'same thin', well don' worry mate, I'll be outta y'air soon as you del'ver the message to y'good lady wife."

Will shook his head "I am worried, but you won't be in the same room as Jack, we'll keep you here as long as we have to…"

"You named the kid after yer ol' mate Jack?" Sparrow smiled "'m touched lad, truly I am. 'Tis a pity I ain't got no son to call me own."

Will sighed and continued "I'll protect you from the commodore to. I don't think he'd pass up the chance to hang you whilst you're vulnerable."

"Nah, lad, I wouln' wanna be a burden, 'sides, I'd much rat'er die ou' a' sea, with m'ship and m'crew. Tha's 'ow a pirate shoul' die. No' curled u' in bed like some ol' man."

Will scowled, "Don't be stubborn Jack-"

"I ain't bein' stubborn, 'm bein' true to m'self, I wanna die a'sea wit' a blade in my gut or the wa'er in m'lungs. 's painful y'know, 'm coughin' up blood like nobody's bus'ness, I can' sleep cos I wake up covered in swea' an' I'm a danger ta those around me. 's catchy y'know. I don' wanna give it ta either you or yer kid. I'd ha'e that. I'm inna lotta pain Will," Jack stopped and coughed painfully for a long time, it raked his chest and tore out every breath. He held the blankets across his face. Will looked down at the blankets and stared in horror, there were dark drops of blood splattered where Jack had coughed onto them. 

"Y'see?" Jack wheezed, "'s horrible. I've 'ad it fer a lon' time. 's painful ta die from to. Dyin' slowly inna bed ain't how I want ter go."

The door opened and Elizabeth stepped in with a glass of water, Will held up his hand and said "Don't come closer Elizabeth, it's the consumption."

Elizabeth stared at Jack, he was coughing and retching so badly that she winced. She edged round the bed and put the glass on the table beside the bed. 

"My God, I'm so sorry Jack," she said.

Sparrow stopped and swallowed "'ello love, gla' ter see yer'll miss me," he grinned, his gold teeth glittered like sin, "makes m'life worthwhile, knowin' tha' a pre'y young bird like yerself will miss ol' Jack."

Elizabeth tried to look disapproving whilst blinking back tears, with rather awkward results. 

"Well," said Jack, as usual, subtly and diplomacy failing him again, "tho' 'm already bedet'd to ye both, I'd be down rig' chuffed it'fd ye le' me stay just f'the nigh' ye understand. Then, I'll be off, an' ne'er bo'her you o' your good missus here ever 'gain. Trus' me on this."

"Where is the Black Pearl?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Docked round t'back o' the island til the storm's passed," Jack replied gulping back the water gratefully "We'll be settin' sail tomorrow."

"Where to?" Asked Will flatly. 

Jack paused for a moment… then shrugged "When's tha' e'er ma'ered?" he said "'sides, like I said, r'aher die on board me ship than in a bed. Although, 'less it was wit' a gorgeous young wench like ye wife-"

Ill though he was it was plain Elizabeth saw no reason why Jack didn't deserve a slap. Jack rubbed his cheek and sighed "Ain't changing a bi', wimmen are all t'same."

"That is my wife you're talking to," said Will, not the trace of amusement in his voice.

Jack laid back "Yeah, but gimme a chance mate, I am dyin' 'ere."

"Even so-"

"Jus' kiddin'! Lorks, jus' coz I'm poppin' me clogs any minute now don' mean I can't have a laugh rig'?"

Elizabeth sighed "Are you sure there isn't anything else we can do for you Jack? Apart from that." She added when she caught the familiar gleam in Jack's eye.

"Ah well, glad ye mentioned tha', could do w' a good glass o' ye best rum-"

"No!" Snapped Will.

"Aw common! I'm dyi-"

"Yes Jack, we can see that, but even so," Will got up, "it won't help your condition."

"Nothin's gonna help my condition lad," Jack retorted, "'cept a quick blade to the gut."

Will groaned, that was true, nothing could help Jack Sparrow now. 

…Except…

"What about the cursed gold?" Said Will suddenly, "it could let you live forever-"

"I speak from bi'er experience lad, dyin' of consumption's lost its sting when compared wi' the ha'life of the curse. I wa' only cursed f'a few minutes, an' I'd ra'her no' go throu it again ta you very much."

He saw Will's hurt expression and added "Bu' thanks for thinkin' o' ol' Jack Will, yer a good frien' for thinkin' o' me."

Will turned to Elizabeth as they walked out the door, "We'll leave you now," he said, "I'll get the maid to send up some rum if you insist."

"Ta ver' much!" Cried Jack, before launching into another brief coughing fit.

"And another glass of water," said Elizabeth before they both departed. 

Jack laid back and stared up at the ceiling. He rubbed his aching chest as if it would somehow help. He felt awful. He wasn't afraid of dying, but then again, he wasn't particularly enthusiastic about doing it either. He wished he had just a bit longer… just to tie up a few things. Like first, find out where his real father was and kick the old codger in the genitals for running out on his mum. Or starting his own rum factory just for himself. Or owning a knocking shop. Or seeing the back alleys of London for a last time. He couldn't remember it that well anymore, but he would be able to find his way around if he was there again for just a few minutes…

But he would get more time. A lot more. If this worked. 

Which it might not.

He looked round to a chair on his right where they had put his coat, hat and boots. He reached out and took a roll of cloth-like parchment from the inner pocket of his coat. He prided himself in having a lot of pockets, when he was a gutter snipe he always had plenty of places to conceal his booty, pick pocketed from the London punters. It was one of the greatest moments of his life, when he once stole a very expensive watch from a rich looking lord in a very posh area of London and hid it so well from said gentleman that he accused a perfectly innocent young man beside Jack for a full ten minutes before he even noticed the young ruffian beside him. Ah, happy days, he thought wistfully, then that old bastard Captain 'Salty' Gregor caught him nicking a mug of rum from his table in that pub- he'd been ten at the time and had already developed an acquired taste for rum- and the captain needed a new cabin boy, so snuck Jack on the ship. 

But he got his own back later, he'd been cabin boy for a good three years and had finally had enough of being beaten night and day and accused of every theft that ever happened on the ship. True enough, most of them _were_ down to Jack, but even so… Anyway, the captain had already fallen ill and was lying in bed when he sent for a mug of rum. He sent Jack to fetch it, getting his first mate to hit Jack smartly on the backside with his cane whilst doing so. Jack had sneaked some poison into the mug whilst bringing it up.

But Salty was a lot craftier than Jack took him for and he commanded the first mate to drink it first.

He did. 

And dropped dead almost instantly.

The captain flew into a gigantic rage and lurched out of bed to hit Jack hard… but then suffered a massive stroke which killed him then and there.

What an old bastard, thought Jack, didn't die painfully enough.

After that well… the rest was history. He had climbed up the ladder to become the most notorious and feared pirate in the whole Caribbean and he planned to stay there as long as he had to.

He was also tired of lying about his brave deeds. Oh he wasn't ashamed of lying, but he was ashamed that he hadn't done as many brave deeds as he wished he had. He'd faced down cursed pirates true enough and he'd escaped being marooned on a desert island _twice_. But… he couldn't help but feel that he hadn't _really_ done anything. It was nagging in his gut far more than any of the other many trains of thought he was entertaining. He unfolded the cloth and stared bleary-eyed at the map. He grinned with every gold tooth. 

"I ain't done ye'," he muttered to himself, "I ain't thinkin' o' dyin' too soon. If I'm gonna die, then I'll die whilst tryin' ta live forever."

Elizabeth's maid, Molly, quickly whisked up a bottle of rum from the drinks cabinet and found a glass. She was careful not to select the crystal glass. Ill though he was, she wouldn't put it past Jack Sparrow to nick a very expensive glass from his friends. It was probably unnecessary anyway; Jack thought that even drinking from the bottle was posh. It wasn't a _real_ drink until it practically dissolved the glass. No wonder he was dying of consumption, all that drinking, all that high sea nonsense, all those women… Molly was surprised he was still alive now.

"Molly?" Elizabeth called from the stairs.

"Yes m'm?" Molly replied.

"Is the rum ready?"

"Yes m'm!" 

"Bring it up quickly!"

"Yes m'm!" 

Molly hastened with the tray and walked as quickly as she could out of the kitchen. Elizabeth opened the door for her and they cautiously stepped around the bed. Jack appeared to be reading a large piece of battered parchment. 

"What's that?" Asked Elizabeth with a chuckle, "a treasure map?"

Jack looked up with a grin akin to a smirk across his face "Close me dear, close," replied Jack, "bu' no' quite."

There was something about Jack's tone that sparked a feeling of horrified curiosity in Elizabeth, she leaned closer to look, but Jack snatched the map and closed it up.

"Uh uh love," he said, "no lookin' now,'s top secret."

"Looks dangerous," she said carefully.

Jack shrugged "'m dyin' anyway, mig' as well go out wi' a bang."

"What is it?"

Jack took a deep breath and sighed "I suppose if I tell ye, y'won' be tellin' anyone?"

"No one," said Elizabeth meaningfully glancing at Molly, who immediately took the hint, put the rum tray by the bed and left the room. 

Jack waited until she left and folded the parchment under his pillow and leant forward, but not too close to Elizabeth. 

"It is said, tha' if a pirate is dyin' an' he feels tha' he's go' much more to do in 'is life then he can take wha' is called The Last Crossin'."

Elizabeth stared fascinated as he described it.

"'s the most notorious voyage in the whole ocean, storms, winds, curses, you name it, it's got it. If ye man'ge ta make it pas' all tha', ye 'ave to land on an island that's full o' all sor's o' trouble, _then_ you have to take the Test."

"What's that?"

"Dunno, no' worth thinkin' o', bu' if you pass, then y'gran'd eternal life."

"And if you fail?"

Jack's grin grew bigger "Then yer cast into 'ell and damned f't rest of eterni'y, stan'ard pirate test really." 

Elizabeth scoffed "You really believe it?"

"Li' I bel'eve in cursed pirates, love, I' they exis' then so does this."

"But- being damned? For all eternity? I'd rather die!"

"Ye ain't been a pirate love," said Jack solemnly, "I'd prefer the fires of Beelzebub than dyin' like some ol' codger in 'is bed, when ye tasted the high seas, freedom and the thrill o' livin' yer life but a few inches from death, then ye wanna die tha' way. Or live forever and keep doin' it till the Lord comes ter judge ye. By the looks o' things I've run up quita list, so I wan' s'more time to just… well… do thins' y'know?" 

Elizabeth looked blank and said "You're utterly insane Jack. You don't know what this test might be! For all you know it might be 'walk in a straight line'! And that's only if you make it there in the first place!"

"Yeah," Jack leaned back and picked up the rum bottle, "great innit?"

Elizabeth almost growled in annoyance "You're impossible Jack Sparrow!"

"I know love," said Jack, tugging out the cork with his teeth and spitting it out "bu' if yer 'usband's no' abou' then I cou' show ye how… unimpossible I ca' be."

Elizabeth's face shut down "You haven't changed a bit," she snarled and walked out of the room.

Jack shrugged "Dunno wha' she's missin'," he said, chugging back the rum in one swig.


End file.
